


What Is Christmas?

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco prank Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name by Trans Siberian Orchestra.

_Christmas Eve_

"Are you sure he drank it?" Harry Potter asked his husband of three years.

Draco Malfoy smirked. "He did. I watched him. I was surprised he drank it. He gave me that look like he knew I was up to something."

Harry nodded to himself. He knew that particular look all too well. "And you only drank juice?"

Draco rolled his eyes and patted his stomach where he was showing the four months of his pregnancy. "Yes. As if he would let his future godchild be endangered in such a way."

Harry sighed and kissed Draco. "I just worry, love. I don't want you to be running through the hallways, singing at the top of your lungs."

"I wouldn't allow myself to do such damage to my image," Draco sniffed.

Harry laughed. He knew all too well that stubborn part of Draco. "We should retire early. Don't want to miss the fun."

"I can't wait. I'm sure it'll be the memory of the year."

~~~

Harry woke his husband up with a blowjob and then they took a bath together. They arrived at the Great Hall at eight, exactly the time that Harry had instructed Dobby to wake Severus. Dumbledore winked at them; they had let him in on the prank as they needed a reason to wake Severus at such an early hour after having gotten him drunk the night before. With Dumbledore being in on the prank, it meant that he would backup the excuse that Severus be present for the morning meal.

"You look well this morning, Draco," Dumbledore said.

Draco beamed. "Thank you, Headmaster. You look very festive."

It was all that was needed for the Headmaster to start talking about where he had found the robes and the various other bits of information that went along with that.

At eight-thirty exactly, the entire Great Hall turned to the entrance where they heard someone singing. Said person was not at the door nor anywhere near there, but as he was singing rather loudly, it carried. Another ten minutes passed before they saw Severus enter the hall, still singing.

Draco leaned over to Harry. "Bloody amazing."

Harry laughed as Severus continued the tune until he was seated for breakfast.

"I thought you hated Christmas, Severus," Dumbledore said.

Severus glared. "If you had listened, Headmaster, I had been singing of my displeasure for the holiday." He then turned to Draco who was wide-eyed and failing to look innocent. "As for you, Draco. You are quite lucky to be pregnant and therefore will be spared my wrath. Mr. Potter, I expect you to take my patrol tonight."

Harry ducked his head, pretending to be ashamed. Only Draco saw how Harry was holding in his laughter.

Breakfast continued on as usual as there were few others who dared risk their teacher's wrath by laughing at his expense. Severus had expected the prank to be finished, but when he stood, he found himself singing again and running down the halls to his lab.

"Be sure to give my congratulations to Mr. and Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Their potion worked perfectly."

In the distance, they all heard the maniacal laughter that was toward the end of the song and the students giggled.


End file.
